Sahabat Bayangan
by YuhiiYuri
Summary: Tak pernah ada rasa sesal yang hinggap dalam hati kecil ini. Ataupun rasa takut, tak pernah terpikir dan terasakan olehku. Gadis muda yang penuh imajinasi. Apa salahnya berteman bahkan bersahabat? Tak salahkan? Tapi, mengapa semua memandang penuh keanehan padaku? Mereka selalu bertanya 'Kenapa harus kamu'. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap bingu Newbe/bahasa acak-acakan/SakuraOOC
1. Bab 1

**Sahabat Bayangan**

Chapter 1

Alur cerita buatan saya sendiri tidak ada pemplagiatan.

Semua tokoh milik MAsashi Kishimoto Sensei. Kecuali beberapa tokoh milik saya sendiri

Sakura/OC

 **Tak pernah ada rasa sesal yang hinggap dalam hati kecil ini. Ataupun rasa takut, tak pernah terpikir dan terasakan olehku. Gadis muda yang penuh imajinasi. Apa salahnya berteman bahkan bersahabat? Tak salahkan? Tapi, mengapa semua memandang penuh keanehan padaku? Mereka selalu bertanya** ** _'Kenapa harus kamu?'_** **. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap bingung tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.**

"Hei, Forehead! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku Ino pig." jawabku sambil menatapnya dengan kesal. Tentu itu hanya sebuah gurauan. Tak pernah aku merasa benar-benar kesal padanya. Teman 'Nyataku' Yamanaka Ino.

"Jadi apa yang membuat sahabatku Haruno Sakura melamun? Sasuke kah? Atau Naruto?" tanyanya penuh selidik padaku. Ah ya namaku Haruno Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto yang disebut-sebut oleh Ino adalah temanku juga. Lebih tepatnya Teman kecilku.

"Bukan keduanya Ino. Apa aku terlihat begitu perduli dengan mereka yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkanku sendirian di club kemarin? Jawabannya TIDAK!" jawabku sewot. Cih, jika menyangkut kedua pria brengsek itu aku mulai naik darah. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Argh mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku emosi.

"Lalu? Masalah apa lagi? "

"Hanya masalah kecil yang berubah menjadi masalah besar, mungkin?" jawabku ragu. Dan karena itu membuat salah satu alis temanku pig ini terangkat keatas. Pertanda dia tidak mengerti.

Akupun menghela napas maklum. "Kau masih belum ngeh ya?" dan anggukan adalah jawabannya. "Aigoo…" akupun mulai gemas. Padahal kami sudah berteman cukup lama dan sudah sering curcol bersama tapi tetap saja…

"Ah, aku ingat!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk di depan mukaku."Masalah itu ya? Tentang 'SAHABATMU' itukan? Kenapa lagi?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Inopun mulai memaksaku untuk bercerita. Namun, aku tetap diam tak mau bercerita. Dia terus mengoceh tentang persahabatan dan kebersamaan kami. Akupun mulai memandang langit dan mengingat kembali 'SAHABAT' ku itu. Semua berawal dari kejadian itu.

Hujan lebat turun dengan sambaran petir yang tak bersahabat membuat siapapun menjadi takut. Termasuk aku yang berada di dalam rumah sendirian. Ayah dan Ibuku pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan sepupuku Sasori juga sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Itulah mengapa aku sendirian.

Saat itu aku berumur lima tahun dan masih sangat kecil untuk ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang sangat luas. Aku hanya dapat meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk taddy bear kesayanganku. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar suara petir yang menyambar dengan keras. Seolah mereka menyambar-nyambar diatas kepalaku. Apa lagi saat itu semua lampu padam, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang ada hanya sinar petir yang menakutkan.

Dan kesalahan itupun dimulai, Saat kusembunyikan wajahku di balik boneka kesayangan milikku, aku merasakan kehangatan dari tangan seseorang yang menjalar dari punggung tanganku. Tangan itupun mulai merambat kepunggungku dan memeluk tubuh mungilku. Kehangatannyapun mulai merasuki diriku. Hingga…

"Jangan takut aku disini…" bisikan halus tepat di telingaku dan hembusan napas yang dihembuskan ke tengkukku. Akupun diam membeku.

"Jangan takut, aku temanmu Sakura-sama". Teman? Temanku?. Siapa? Ingin kupastikan siapa dia. Namun rasa takut lebih kental daripada rasa ingin tahuku. Sasuke? Tapi tidak mungkin jika dia. Naruto? Tidak mungkin dia ada di Amerika sekarang. Lalu siapa? Akupun tidak berani melihatnya dan semakin kutenggelamkan wajahku ke boneka itu.

"Itu hanya sebuah petir yang menyelingi hujan. Bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jadi kau tidak perlu sampai setakut ini" ucapnya menghiburku. Tentu saja dengan berbisik seperti sebelumnya.

"Ibu… Ayah…" gumamku.

"Aku temanmu. Neil…" Akupun tertegun sesaat saat mendengarnya. Neil. Itukah namanya? Akupun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap dirinya. Dan senyuman menenangkan di wajahnyalah yang pertama kulihat.

"Neil…" kuulangi namanya dan saat itu pula senyumannya semakin lebar. Neilpun memelukku kembali dan terus berkata jika kami teman dan menenangkan diriku agar tidak ketakutan lagi.

Itulah awal pertemuan kami dan awal dari bencana dalam hidupku…

"Sakura hari ini ayah dan ibu akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis selama sebulan jadi-"

"Hn aku tak apa. Jadi tenanglah ok!" potongku saat ayah mulai menjelaskan maksud dinner keluarga ini.

"Saku sayang jangan memotong ucapan orang tua ya? Itu tidak sopan" tegur ibuku halus sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Secara perlahan kusingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Mereka seolah menyayangiku namun nyatanya mereka mengacuhkanku selalu.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini bu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." jelasku sambil memotong steak di hadapanku.

Broke ...

"Haruno Sakura!" bentak ayahku padaku saat melihat perilaku putri semata wayangnya ini. Terlihat dengan jelas jika nafsu makannya hilang seketika itu juga, Wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah dan kedua alisnyapun mulai bertaut tanda tak suka.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya." ujarku sambil membungkuk tanda hormat kepada mereka sebelum aku melenggang pergi dari ruang makan. Saat aku mulai menaiki tangga sempat kutolehkan wajahku kearah kedua orangtuaku. Kesal, sedih, dan kecewa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan terukir jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi, apa peduliku? Kutatap datar mereka dan melenggang pergi ke kamarku di lantai dua.

Kubaringkat tubuh sintalku di kasur empuk milikku. Aku mulai memandang langit – langit kamar. Lelah. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Kuletakkan tanganku menutupi sinar lampu yang menyilaukan.

"Ada apa? Bertengkar lagi?" tanya seseorang di sampingku. Neil?.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi tepat di telingaku. Kuturunkan tanganku dan kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dapat kulihat senyumnya yang hangat dan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Seperti biasa" jawabku seadanya sambil tersemum melihatnya. Karena kurang nyaman dengan posisiku akupun mengubah posisiku berbaring menyamping menghadap Neil.

"Oh,." Komentarnya mengerti. Diapun menatap lekat diriku. Tangannya mulai memaikan ramput buble gumku seperti biasa. Dan itu tidak membuatku terganggu. Entah kenapa.

Kuperhatikan wajah pria dihadapanku ini dengan lekat. Rambut pirang yang berantakan, mata blue saphire yang tajam namun penuh dengan kehangatan dan canda, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang selalu mengulas senyum bahkan tawa untukku, dan kulitnya yang putih seputih susu. Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku berpaling darinya, dari Neil.

"Lihatlah dirimu hime… Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tahu kau menatap diriku penuh nafsu hahaha" ucapnya sambil terkikik tidak lupa dengan jari telunjuknya yang mencolek - colek pipiku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melihatmu penuh nafsu kok! "Belaku. Aku merengut saat melihat ekspresi Neil yang tidak percaya pada ucapanku. Melihat hal itu Neil terkekeh.

"Neil?"

"APA hime Ada?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Neil menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata.

"Tidak akan pernah aku pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kitakan sahabat. Aku janji "ucapnya mantap sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tanda perjanjian dan akupun menautkan kelingkingku tanda persetujuan dariku.

Setelah itu Neil semakin sumringah dan memelukku erat. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan saat dipeluk olehnya. Neil sahabat terbaikku.

Tanpa Sakura sadari di balik pintu kamarnya Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno mendengar semua yang dia ucapkan. Ibunya menitikkan air mata tanda kesedihan dan ayahnyapun memeluk sang istri mencoba menenangkan. Karena tidak kuasa dengan apa yang terjadi merekapun kembali ke kamar tidur mereka.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan kini keluarga Haruno berkumpul kembali namun bukan di rumah megah mereka tapi di suatu tempat yang asing bagi Sakura.

"Dimana kita?" tanyanya pada sang ibu yang sedari tadi merangkulnya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu nak." jawab sang ayah yang masih berjalan dibelakang mereka. Terlihat jelas diwajah Kizashi kegusaran yang teramat dalam namun inilah jalan terakhir. Demi dia, putri tercintanya.

"Kizashi sama?" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu besar bercat hitam. Tangannya melambai pada Kizashi dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Saat Sakura sekeluarga sampai dihadapannya. Wanita paruh baya itupun menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura. Bigung. Pelan tapi pasti Sakura mulai menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami wanita dihadapannya. Namun…

'Jangan!' Neil?!. Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Dia yakin itu suara Neil sahabatnya.

Dia mulai menoleh kesana kemari mencari Neil. Namun nihil Neil tidak ada. Apa itu hanya khayalan Sakura saja?. Mungkin. Tapi, hatinya mulai gusar. Dia sangat yakin itu tadi sara Neil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita di hadapannya. Seolah dia tahu kegusaran Sakura.

"Tidak. Tidak apa "jawab Sakura sedari menoleh ke belakang mencari Neil.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" ajak wanita itu. Sakura sekeluargapun memasuki ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu besar bercat hitam. Sesaat Sakura mulai terpesona melihat interior ruangan tersebut. Sangking terkagumnya Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak guci besar di depannya. Namun dengan cepat ditanggap oleh sang Ayah.

"Hati – hati Sakura." ujar sang Ayah. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Sumimasen".

"Daijobu, duduklah ya namaku Senju Tsunade tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan kan? Aku teman lama ayahmu Saku-chan "ujar wanita bernama Tsunade itu.

Sen-ju Tsu-na-de sepertinya nama itu tidak asing bagi Sakura. Sakura mengernyit bingung. Dan saat itupula tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah foto yang cukup besar di pojok ruangan. Tapi, sayang foto itu ditutup dengan kain sehingga hanya terlihat wajah Tsunade saja.

Tsunade yang elihat rasa penasaran Sakura langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya. Diapun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Apa kau penasaran dengan foto itu?".

Sakura yang kaget saat itu langsung menunduk dan merona.'Aish ketahuan malunya.' Melihat itu Wanita berbaju hijau itupun tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahahahahaha… tidak apa jika kau memang penasaran sayang. Sudah biasa kok. Hahahaha" ujarnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Ah, ya jika boleh tahu kenapa aku diajak kemari?" tanya Sakura yang mulai sebal dengan sikap wanita di hadapannya ini.

Sekejap kemudian semua diruangan itu diam tak bersuara. Kizashi beserta sang istri membungkam diri, mereka takut untuk mengatakannya. Tsunade yang sedari tadi tertawapun diam dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura" panggilnya. Wajahnya tampak serius menatap Sakura yang mulai tegang. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi setegang ini?' piker Sakura.

"Sudah lima belas tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Ini kali pertama kita bertemu kembali."

"Ha? Lima belas-tahun?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat aku. Hah, tapi wajar jika kau lupa padaku dan segelku terlepas. Seandainya aku tidak membawamu ke rumah itu kau pasti hidup normal sekarang" jelas Tsunade yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu nyonya? Ibu? Ayah?" Sakura mencari kejelasan pada mereka yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun… dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah ayahnya yang penuh sesal dan sang ibu yang hamper meneteskan wajahnya.

Brakk… Sakura menggebrak meja. Dia mulai kesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu besar itu. Tak dipedulikannya ketiga manusia itu dia ingin keluar dan pulang melupakan keanehan hidupnya hari ini.

"Tidakkah kau penasan dengan foto itu?" hingga pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Tsunade langkah kaki Sakura berhenti seketika. Dia penasaran amat penasaran namun dia juga harus secepatnya pergi dari sini. Gagang pintu sudah ada dipegangannya lalu apa lagi yang perlu dipikirkannya.

"Neil. Tadayama Neil. Kau mengenalnya? "Deg. Secepat kilat Sakura langsung menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa penjang itu.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau…"

Tsunade menatap gadis bubblegum itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Karena dirinya seorang gadis muda harusmenerima ikatan yang tidak seharusnya. Ikatan iblis yang memakan jiwanya secara perlahan dan membawanya kedunia bawah yang mengerikan.

"Aku Senju Tsunade. Aku penjaga Neil. "Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Bagaimana tidak syok coba? Jika wanita yang mengaku kawan lama ayahmu sekarang mengaku kalau dia seorang penjaga dari sahabatmu. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa dia mengenal sahabatnya Neil dan nama panjangnya padahal dirinya saja tidak tahu nama panjang Neil. Tapi, tapi, bagaimana bisa? Argh!

"Sakura…" panggil Tsunade sendu. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu kembali menatap Tsunade penuh tanya dan bingung.

"Aku tahu kau bingung bagaimana bisa aku mengenal Tadayama Neil." Secara otomatis Sakura mengangguk. Tsunade menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Ini sudah pada batasnya dan kau harus tahu hal penting ini Sakura." Tsunade mulai berjalan sambil menarik Sakura agar mengikutinya. "Bukankah kau penasaran dengan foto besar ini?"

Sakura diam dan menoleh kebelakang melihat ayah dan ibunya. Merekapun menatap Sakura penuh kasih dan cinta. Sang ibu mengangguk pada Sakura seolah berkata 'ayo nak'. Dia menoleh dan menatap bingkai foto besar dihadapannya.

Kain hitam itupun ditarik oleh Tsunade dan semakin terlihat jelas foto siapa saja itu. Di dalam foto itu dapat dilihat Tsunade berdiri di tengah-tengah dua orang pria dewasa yang entah siapa itu. Lalu didepan mereka bertiga ada sosok pria muda berambut pirang berantakan, mata blue saphire yang tajam namun penuh dengan kehangatan dan canda, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang selalu mengulas senyum bahkan tawa untukku, dan kulitnya yang putih seputih susu.

"Itu aku dan kedua suamiku. Yang rambut hitam panjang itu bernama Orochimaru sedangkan pria berambut putih panjang dan berantakan itu bernama Jiraiya."


	2. Chapter 2

Sahabat Bayangan Chapter 2

 **"** **Itu aku dan kedua suamiku. Yang rambut hitam panjang itu bernama Orochimaru sedangkan pria berambut putih panjang dan berantakan itu bernama Jiraiya."**

 **"Dan pemuda yang duduk dihadapan kami adalah ..."**

"Ne-il" potong Sakura yang menatap lekat foto pemuda itu. Wajahnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

'Pergi Sakura. Pergilah dari sana Sakura! ' Secepat kilat Sakura menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Neil!" Panggilnya. Sekarang dia semakin yakin jika sahabatnya itu ada disini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Kau dimana Neil? Keluarlah!" ujar Sakura sambil mengelilingi ruangan dan sesekali menengok kesana kemari. Melihat hal itu Kizashi dan istrinya mencoba menghentikan Sakura dengan memeluknya.

"Hentikan Sakura! Dia tidak ada Sakura! Tidak ada!" yakin Kizashi pada sang putri yang memberontak di pelukannya. Sakura menoleh pada sang ayah dan menatapnya dengan rasa benci.

"Memang siapa kau berani-beraninya melarangku?! Hanya karena kau ayahku bukan berarti kau bisa bicara seperti itu!" ujar Sakura sinis pada sang ayah. Kizashi dan istrinyapun kaget mendengan ucapan putri mereka. Sementara Tsunade menatap nanar gadis yang memberontak itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menemukan Neil! "

"Apa yang dikatakan ayahmu benar Sakura. Neil dia tidak ada. Dia sudah mati "Jelas Tsunade sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura mencoba meyakainkannya.

Deg. Syok. Sakura berhenti berontak. Dia diam seketika setelah mendengar itu. Matanya membulat kaget, mulutnya terbuka kaku seolah sulit untuk berbicara.

"Neil yang kau lihat setiap harinya. Yang ada di sampingmu selama ini hanyalah bayangan Sakura. Dia tidak nyata" Tsunade mulai menangis saat mengatakannya. Sementara ibu dan ayahnya telah menangis tersedu-sedu sedari tadi.

Sakit. Itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Dipegangnya dada kirinya sakit dan perih itu bercampur menjadi satu. Kecewa dan sedihpun telah meluap menjadi tetesan air mata yang mulai merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya membanjiri pipi putihnya. Sakura hanya dapat meringis menghadapi kebodohan dirinya saat ini.

Sementara itu dapat kita lihat ada sosok gelap di atas _pohon maple_ berdiri dengan aura hitam terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya sangat datar namun terlihat jelas jika dia sangat marah. Matanya memancarkan semua emosi itu.

"Tsu-na-de" ucapnya lirih.

Awan hitam muncul entah darimana, berkumpul menutupi sang mentari yang indah. Diikuti dengan suara guntur yang menggema dan kilat yang mulai menyambar-nyambar.

"Rasakan akibatnya jika kau mencoba merebut milikku" ujarnya dengan evilsmirk yang terpahat dibibir _sexy_ nya. Melunturkan senyum ceria yang biasa menjadi kekhasan dirinya.

Tsunade menoleh kearah jendela. Dapat dirasakan olehnya bahaya yang akan muncul sebentar lagi. Aura khas yang hanya muncul dari seseorang yang paling dikenal olehnya. Orang yang telah tiada lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tadayama Neil.

Prang ... Pyar ... Seketika itu pula semua kaca dan guci yang ada diruangan itu pecah begitu saja. Semua orang termasuk Sakura kaget dan mulai takut. Dan berlanjut dengan barang-barang yang mulai terbang sendiri tidak ada yang mengendalikannya. Namun anehnya hanya benda-benda tajam yang melayang. Ada apa ini? Ada apa lagi?

Sakura mulai pusing dengan keanehan ini. Kenyataan pahit yang dialami olehnya. Dan masih menjadi misteri dalam kehidupannya. Tapi ada hal yang masih dia bingung lalu Neil itu apa?

"Tsunade san. Lalu siapa Neil?" tanya Sakura yang masih linglung kurang memahami bahaya yang akan datang. Sementara ibu dan ayahnya hanya dapat tepuk jidat karena kurang pekanya putri mereka. Tsunade menghela nafas maklum dan akan menjawab namun…

Angin berhembus kencang ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan dapat dilihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri diatas pagar pembatas sambil menyender pinggiran jendela. Tak lupa dengan _evilsmirk_ nya.

"Ohayo minna…" sapa sosok itu. "Dan ohayo Sakura sama" lanjutnya sambil menatap Sakura yang terpaku padanya. Setelah membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat sosok itu kembali keposisi tegapnya dan menoleh kearah Tsunade dengan menatapnya penuh benci.

"Hmm… Lama tak berjumpa _obasama_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Tsunade yang semakin mundur saat didekatinya. Dan berhenti tepat didepan Sakura dan orangtuanya.

"Ah ya ini juga kali pertama kita bertemukan? Maaf atas ketidak sopananku" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada Kizashi dan istrinya yang menatapnya takut. Sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Kesempatan. Tsunade mengambil salah satu pedang yang melayang dan menebas sosok yang membelakanginya tersebut namun ... Prang! Pedang itu jatuh dan patah menjadi dua sebelum mengenai punggung sasarannya. Semua orang kaget termasuk Sakura. Mereka melihat Tsunade yang tak berdaya ada dicengkraman sasarannya tersebut.

"Inikah caramu menyambut kawan lama? Tsu-na-de" ujar sosok itu sambil mencekik leher wanita berkuncir dua itu. Tsunade hanya mendecih tak suka dengan sebutan 'kawan lama' dari sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itu memecah ketegangan yang ada diantara Tsunade dan sosok itu. Dan pertanyaan itu berasal dari balik punggung sosok tersebut yang sekarang memegang senjata berupa katana.

Kaget. Tentu saja. Setelah lima belas tahun lamanya mereka bersama bagaimana bisa sosok gadis ini melupakannya. Bercanda dia. Dilepaskannya cengkramannya pada kawan lamanya Tsunade dan berbalik menghadap gadis miliknya itu. "Sakura…" panggilnya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura. Ini aku" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada respon. Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Sakura ini aku Neil. Sahabatmu hime. Lupakah dirimu padaku? "Ujarnya kembali sambil berusaha mendekati Sakura yang terus berjalan mundur sambil menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dengan setianya.

"Sakura turunkan pedangmu. Ini aku Neil "perih. Rasanya perih sekali saat melihat wanita yang kita puja tidak menghiraukan kita.

"Siapa kau?" Mengakhiri kebisuannya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan tetap menghunuskan pedang kearah pemuda itu. Terlihat kekagetan yang terpancar dari wajah rupawan Neil. Rahnggnya mulai mengeras pertanda amarahnya sudah diujung tanduk.

Neil mendesis tak suka dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa disaat dia akan hidup kembali menjadi manusia dia harus menghadapi masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh penjaga brengseknya, Tsunade!

"Aku Neil. Tadayama Neil. Sahabatmu. "Jelasnya penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Neil. Sahabatmu" jawab Neil sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu. SIAPA KAU?!" bentak Sakura penuh emosi menanyakan siapa dirinya. Diam. Semua orang diam saat mendengar bentakan Sakura yang sarat akan amarah.

Cukup. Neil tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ditatapnya gadis kesayangnnya itu penuh kasih.

"Aku Neil, sahabatmu yang selalu ada untukmu. Yang selalu menemanimu dikala senang maupun sedih. Yang selalu memelukmu setiap malam. Yang selalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indahmu. Yang…"

"Selalu menghisap jiwaku setiap malam demi kehidupanmu. Benar?" potong Sakura. Ya Sakura sadar sekarang kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Neil…" ucapnya sendu. Sementara sosok yang dipanggil hanya diam tanpa suara. Nyatanya rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar sekarang.

"Aku…" air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura lagi."Membencimu…"

Anda.

Prang ... Prang ... Prang ...

Tak bisa. Tidak akan bisa. Dia tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Sakura adalah miliknya. Sakura tidak boleh membencinya. Sakura adalah jembatan kehidupan keduanya. Tak bisa…

Kalau Sakura tidak mau menjadi miliknya. Maka kematian adalah pilihannya.

"Kalau begitu matilah ..." ucapnya lirih sambil menyerang Sakura. Jleb. "Aaagh ..." suara rintihan kesakitan itu menggema sampai keluar. Darah mulai mengalir dengan deras membasahi tubuh dan lantai disekitarnya. Semua terpaku kaget. Bahkan Neil. "Tidaaakkkkkk. ... !" Suara gutur melengkapi jeritan tangis itu. Petir menyambar-nyambar di atas rumah itu. Hujan turun semakin deras meredam jeritan-jeritan pilu yang menyayat hati. Langit menjadi saksi pengorbanannya untuk keluarga tercintanya.

 _"_ _Ayah dan ibu sangat mencintaimu Sakura…" ujar Kizashi pada sang putri tercintanya._

 _"_ _Maaf jika kami membuatmu selalu kesepian Sakura" timpal Mebuki._

 _"_ _Ini adalah pengorbanan yang impas untuk membalas kesedihanmu." Ucap mereka._

'Seandainya saja aku lebih memahami mereka…'

'Mungkin mereka tak akan pergi'

"Hoi Sakura! Hoii" suara cempreng dari seorang pemuda membangunkannya dari kenangan masa lalunya. Pemuda pirang yang membungkuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura menatap penuh tanda tanya. Dan berucap "Kau kenapa melamun?"

"Sakura memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberi pelajaran pada kalian berdua!" Sentak Ino pada dua pemuda dihadapan mereka ini. Sementara Sakura, hanya diam melihat pertengkaran Ino dan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap Sakura lekat seolah meminta kejelasan.

"Aku hanya rindu mereka saja hehehe" jawab Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura "Maaf soal kemarin"

"Hn. _Daijobu_ " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Dia memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Walau dia hidup sendiri sekarang tapi rasanya masih terasa hidup bersama keluarga.

 _'_ _Neil, aku merindukanmu… Sahabatku….'_

-SELESAI-


End file.
